


Sherlock Holmes und das geheimnisvolle Piercing

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Genital Piercing, Licking, M/M, Piercings, Secrets, coming nearly untouched, secret piercing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch einen Zufall erfährt John, dass Sherlock ein Piercing hat. Die Frage nach dem "Wo", dem "Was" und dem "Warum" beschäftigt John ein wenig zu sehr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese ganz dumme Idee, die ich neulich hatte, lässt mir keine Ruhe und wird nun deshalb in diesem one-shot verwurstelt.  
> Das Ganze kam so: tumblr. Es stellte sich heraus, dass starrysummer-nights und ich beide im Juni Geburtstag haben. Ich beschloss, ihr jeden Tag ein wenig Schweinkram in ihre „ask-box“ zuschicken. Einer dieser Tage bestand aus dem headcanon, Sherlock hätte ein geheimes Piercing. Wenn euch das bis jetzt noch nicht abgeschreckt hat: Viel Spass!
> 
> Ich weiß, dass diese Metalldetektoren am Flughafen üblicherweise nicht anschlagen... but... for the sake of the story...

 

 

**Sherlock Holmes und das geheimnisvolle Piercing**

 

 

„John! Wo bleibst du denn?!“, rief Sherlock ungehalten über seine Schulter.

 

„Ich mach ja schon!“, gab John atemlos zurück und versuchte mit den wesentlich längeren Beinen seines Mitbewohners, Freundes und Kollegen mitzuhalten. 

 

Seit Mycrofts Anruf war höchstens eine Stunde vergangen und wie durch ein Wunder waren sie bereits am Flughafen London City angekommen. Wie immer hatte es Sherlock noch nicht für nötig befunden, John in alle Details einzuweihen. Er hatte nur freudig erregt ausgerufen: „Das könnte ausnahmsweise interessant werden! John! Vergiss deinen Ausweis nicht. Wir fliegen augenblicklich nach Madrid. Der letzte Flug geht in einer Stunde und 35 Minuten. Zum Packen ist keine Zeit! Mycroft hat die Tickets für uns am Schalter hinterlegt.“

 

Den feuchten, nebligen Londoner November gegen ein milderes Klima einzutauschen und sei es auch nur für einen Tag war für John so verlockend, dass er Sherlock blindlings in die Nacht hinaus gefolgt war. Wie immer.

 

Gerade hatten sie die von Mycroft zur Verfügung gestellte Limousine verlassen und rannten nun durch das Terminal zu dem Schalter, an dem ihre Tickets auf sie warteten. Sherlock redete bereits auf die junge Dame hinter dem Schalter ein, deren Lächeln um diese späte Uhrzeit bereits sehr bemüht und eingefroren wirkte, als John endlich keuchend zu ihm aufschloss. Nach einigem Hin und Her konnten sie ihre Tickets in Empfang nehmen und sich in die glücklicherweise überschaubare Schlange (mehrheitlich aus übermüdeten Geschäftsreisenden bestehend) vor der Sicherheitskontrolle einreihen.

 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir das noch schaffen“, bemerkte John mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Uhr, bevor er sie auszog und in einen der schwarzen Plastikbehälter legte, die der Sicherheitsbeamte vor ihm bereitgestellt hatte.

 

„Ein wenig mehr Vertrauen, John“, sagte Sherlock mit einem spröden Lächeln und John grinste.

 

„Jackett und Schal ebenfalls ablegen“, leierte der Sicherheitsbeamte herunter und warf Sherlock einen ungeduldig-beleidigten Blick zu, als betrachte er Sherlocks Kleidung als persönlichen Affront. „Handy und Tablets in eine separate Box“, herrschte er nun beide Männer an und warf ihnen einen _Ist-das-denn-so-schwer-Blick_ zu.

 

Schließlich ging John als Erster durch die Sicherheits-Schleuse. Der Beamte nickte und unwillkürlich atmete John erleichtert aus. Alles okay. Nichts hatte gepiept. Auch seine Habseligkeiten hatten die Prüfung unbeschadet und unbeanstandet überstanden. Als er gerade in seine Jacke schlüpfte, ging hinter ihm der Metalldetektor los.

„Oh, nein, Sherlock!“, rief John genervt aus und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der mit einem etwas verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck in der wild piepsenden Sicherheits-Schleuse stand. Vor ihm und hinter ihm Sicherheitsbeamte, deren Gesichtsausdruck John nicht gefallen wollte. „Wir haben doch keine Zeit! Was hast du dieses Mal vergessen? Die Hausschlüssel?“ Johns Blick glitt über die schlanke Gestalt seines Freundes, die wie üblich in viel zu enganliegendem Hemd und Hose steckte und er zog die Stirne kraus. Nein... das konnte nicht sein. Sherlock konnte ausnahmsweise nichts in seinen Hosentaschen vergessen haben. Man hätte es gesehen. Deutlich.

 

Plötzlich erhellte sich Sherlocks Miene und er sagte wie beiläufig: „Das wird mein Piercing sein. Ich habe in der Eile vergessen es zu Hause zu entfernen.“

 

Piercing? John stutzte. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Piercing? Unwillkürlich starrte er auf Sherlocks Brustwarzen, die sich tatsächlich als leichte Erhebungen unter seinem Hemd abzeichneten. Nein... ein Nippel-Piercing war es wohl nicht. Aber dann... bevor John seinen Gedanken vollenden konnte, befahlen die Sicherheitsbeamten Sherlock ihnen zu folgen. Sie deuteten dabei auf einen etwas abseits gelegenen Raum.

 

„Aber ich sagte doch schon – es ist nur ein Piercing. Nichts womit man Europa überfallen könnte oder...“, versuchte Sherlock zu verhandeln.

 

John stöhnte. „Sherlock... geh einfach mit und halt einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe!“, fauchte er seinen Freund an. „Wir haben keine Zeit für dein übliches Drama!“

 

„Sir, Sie sollten wirklich auf Ihren Freund hören“, empfahl einer der Beamten und deutete nachdrücklich zu dem Raumes hin. „Gehen wir. Und bitte keine Mätzchen.“

 

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, schniefte kurz auf und schritt dann hocherhobenen Hauptes in die angewiesene Richtung. Drei Beamte begleiteten ihn. Als sich die Tür hinter allen vier Personen geschlossen hatte, atmete John tief durch. Er strich sein Hemd glatt, fuhr sich über die Haare, sah auf seine Uhr, ohne die Zeit zu registrieren, suchte die Wände nach einer Anzeigetafel mit den Flugplänen ab, fand sie und starrte dann blicklos darauf.

Es musste also ein Genital-Piercing sein.

 

„Das geht dich nichts an, John“, murmelte er halblaut zu sich selbst. „Das geht dich absolut nichts an.“

 

Es war also ein Genital-Piercing, das ihn nichts anging und das kein Recht hatte, ihm derartige... Gefühle zu bescheren. Das war sein Freund, Herrgottnochmal! Sein Kollege, sein Mitbewohner, sein... Kumpel. John verzog das Gesicht. Kumpel! Oh, mein Gott... das klang nun wirklich vollkommen idiotisch. Vollkommen! Sherlock war kein...  _Kumpel_ . Er war vor allem nicht  _sein_ Kumpel. Sherlock war niemandes  _Kumpel_ .

 

„Reiss' dich zusammen, John“, murmelte John weiter. „Es ist nur ein Piercing an seinem...“ Gerade in diesem Moment trat Sherlock völlig ungerührt und höchstens ein wenig beleidigt aus dem Raum. Alleine. John atmete aus. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Sie konnten ihre kaum begonnene Reise also fortsetzen. Sein Gehirn griff den unvollendeten Gedanken wieder auf: ein Piercing an seinem... automatisch senkte sich Johns Blick eine Etage tiefer und blieb an Sherlocks Schritt hängen. Sofort riss er den Kopf wieder hoch und drehte seinem Freund schuldbewusst den Rücken zu. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut heiß ins Gesicht schoss. Himmeldonnerwetter! Er war Arzt! Er war Soldat! Er würde jetzt nicht rot werden wie ein verklemmter Teenager. Sherlock hatte also ein Piercing an seinem... ja, wo nur? Penis, Hodensack, Eichel oder... EGAL. Es war völlig egal, wo sich dieses verdammte Piercing befand. Es war völlig gleichgültig, welches intime Körperteil von einem Fremden berührt worden war, um...

Erbost über sich selbst knirschte John mit den Zähnen und bekam fast nicht mit, wie Sherlock seine Habseligkeiten wieder an sich nahm. Erst als ein Freund mit wehendem Mantel an ihm vorbeirauschte, kam er wieder zu sich.

 

„Schlaf nicht ein, John. Das Flugzeug wartet nicht!“

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 

Natürlich hatte das Flugzeug Verspätung. Während sie auf das Boarding warteten, tippte Sherlock schlecht gelaunt auf seinem Handy herum und Johns Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um...

 

„Du hast Fragen“, unterbrach Sherlock tonlos Johns unausgegorene Überlegungen.

 

„Was? Ich? Nein... wie kommst du nur...“, stammelte John (selbst für seine eigenen Ohren) wenig überzeugend, nur um sofort von Sherlock unterbrochen zu werden.

 

„... wie ich darauf komme? Muss ich dich wirklich mit der Aufzählung der offensichtlichen Anzeichen langweilen?“ Sherlock machte eine kunstvolle Pause, warf John einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Handy.

 

„Okay“, gab John zu und räusperte sich, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Stimme klänge heiser. „Okay“, wiederholte er und versuchte dann, Ordnung in seine galoppierenden Gedanken zu bringen. Es wollte ihm jedoch nicht gelingen, auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Satz formulieren zu können. Schließlich entschied er sich für das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Warum? Ich meine... _warum_?“

 

„Es verleiht der Masturbation einen zusätzlichen... Reiz“, bemerkte Sherlock ohne Aufzusehen und mit einem feinen Lächeln, das John für völlig deplatziert hielt, bevor er sich wieder ausschließlich seinem Handy widmete. Währenddessen versuchte John vergeblich, diese Information wie ein Mann von Welt zu verdauen.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 

Etwas mehr als 24 Stunden später lag John völlig erschöpft und übernächtigt im Bett eines x-Sterne-Hotels und fand dennoch keinen Schlaf.

Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Okay, er wusste genau, wie es passiert war. Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft hatten sie sich mit dem Sekretär der britischen Botschaft getroffen, der ihnen von seinen Problemen berichtet hatte. Ein Verdächtiger war von Sherlock schnell ausgemacht worden, das Suchen und Finden von Indizien und schließlich Beweisen hielt sie während der restlichen Nacht und des folgenden Vormittags in Atem. Danach hatten sie Stunden damit verbracht, den Verdächtigen aufzuspüren, doch schließlich hatten sie ihn nach einer atemlosen Verfolgungsjagd (durch den Hafen von Madrid) zur Strecke gebracht. Der Täter war mittlerweile der Polizei übergeben, Geständnisse und Aussagen waren aktenkundig gemacht worden und Sherlock hatte für sie zwei Einzelzimmer in diesem luxuriösen Hotel gebucht und bezahlt – John vermutete allerdings, dass die Kreditkarte, die Sherlock dazu benutzt hatte, den Namen Mycroft trug... doch es hätte ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Er wollte nur noch eine heiße Dusche und ein bequemes Bett.

Die Dusche hatte er mittlerweile erfolgreich absolviert und in dem bequemen Bett lag er nun auch schon. Dennoch fand er keine Ruhe. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er genau wusste, warum. Schon bei der bloßen Erinnerung bekam er heiße Wangen und er schämte sich fast vor sich selbst zu Tode. Wie war es möglich, dass er so abgelenkt gewesen war, dass sie beide fast...

 

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer flog auf und Sherlock stand im Bademantel und mit bloßen Füßen auf der Schwelle.

 

„Sherlock! Was... Ist etwas passiert?!“

 

„Ja, allerdings“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken, betrat den Raum und schob die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde – aber du hast uns heute beide in Lebensgefahr gebracht.“

 

John schnaubte, um seine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren, denn Sherlock hatte Recht. Mehr als Recht. „Das sagt der Richtige!“

 

Ein mutwilliges Lächeln saß in Sherlocks Mundwinkeln, doch es wurde nicht in die Freiheit entlassen. „Falls ich in der Vergangenheit das eine oder andere Mal etwas... leichtfertig agiert habe, dann nur, weil ich wusste... weil ich mich darauf verlassen konnte... dass du dafür sorgen würdest, dass uns nichts Unwiderrufliches zustößt“, konterte Sherlock.

 

„Das eine oder andere Mal?“, echote John erbost. „Ich höre wohl nicht richtig!“

 

„Irrelevant!“, wischte Sherlock diesen Einwand beiseite. „Relevant hingegen ist, dass du unaufmerksam warst!“

 

„Ich hatte einen Wadenkrampf!“, wiederholte John die Lüge, die er auch der örtlichen Polizei aufgetischt hatte.

 

Sherlock warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, dann holte er tief Luft. „Du hattest keinen Wadenkrampf. Du warst unaufmerksam weil du permanent über mein Piercing nachgegrübelt hast. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dich meine Sexualität derart in deinem heilen, kleinen, langweiligen, heterosexuellen Weltbild erschüttert, hätte ich dich nicht damit behelligt“, schloss er mit ätzender Präzision.

 

Obwohl Sherlock über ihm stand wie ein Racheengel und obwohl sich John seiner eigenen Schuld mehr als bewusst war, konnte er doch an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dass Sherlock unter seinem Bademantel offensichtlich nackt war. Nur ein kleiner Spalt in dem weißen, flauschigen Frotteestoff würde genügen, um ihm Gewissheit zu verschaffen, ob es nun ein Prinz-Albert-Piercing durch Eichel und Harnröhre war oder doch etwas anderes. Seine Augen hingen – ohne es selbst wirklich zu bemerken - wie gebannt auf Sherlocks Unterleib.

 

Sherlock folgte Johns Blick und seine Augen sprühten Blitze. „Du willst es also ganz genau wissen, ja?!“, fauchte er gereizt. „Es ist ein Guiche-Piercing. An meinem Perineum. Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden? Ja?! Wunderbar! Dann kannst du der Freak-Liste nun auch noch sexuelle Perversion hinzufügen!“

 

„Guiche...“, wiederholte John leise und in fast andächtigem Tonfall. Sein Blut pulsierte mit einem Mal heißer und schneller durch seinen Körper, nur um sich pochend zwischen seinen Beinen zu sammeln.

 

Verwirrt studierte Sherlock Johns Mimik... seine Körperhaltung... das verlangsamte Zucken seiner Augenlider... die leichte Erhebung der Bettdecke an einer gewissen Stelle...

„Du... du bist gar nicht angewidert“, stellte er überrascht fest. „Es... es erregt dich!“

 

„Was? Nein!“, log John erneut, der sich durch Sherlocks messerscharfe Überlegungen aus seinen süßen Träumen gerissen sah. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass Sherlock immer noch im selben Raum war? _Abgelenkt_... das war noch weit untertrieben! Etwas in Sherlocks Augen ließ ihn ahnen, was nun kommen würde. Panisch krallte er seine Finger in die Bettdecke, doch es nutzte ihm nichts, mit wenigen raschen Schritten hatte Sherlock das Bett erreicht und ihm die Decke mit einem entschlossenen Ruck aus den Händen und von seinem Körper gerissen.

 

Ein kleiner Teil seines Blutes schoss John nun schlagartig in die Wangen. Eine weitaus größere Menge Blut sorgte hingegen immer noch dafür, dass ein gewisses Körperteil eine sehr deutliche Beule in seiner Unterhose formte. (In Ermangelung eines Pyjamas hatte sich John nach seiner Dusche dafür entschieden, seine frisch gekaufte Unterhose bereits zum Schlafen anzuziehen. Jetzt war er dankbar dafür, doch irgendwie half es ihm trotzdem nicht.) John presste seine Augen zusammen und fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche... es war zu spät seinen Ständer erneut unter der Bettdecke zu verbergen und es hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch lächerlich gewirkt, wenn er jetzt noch versucht hätte, seinen Erregungszustand hinter seinen Händen zu verstecken. Also wartete er mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Fassung auf den beißenden Spott, auf die ätzenden Deduktionen und auf den gnadenlosen Sarkasmus, der sich nun jeden Moment aus Sherlocks Mund über ihn ergießen musste.

John wartete.

Warum dauerte das so lange? Warum brachte Sherlock es nicht endlich hinter sich und ließ ihn allein mit seiner Scham, seiner Schande und seinem schlechten Gewissen?

Vorsichtig blinzelte John und riskierte einen Blick auf Sherlock, der immer noch wie angewurzelt neben dem Bett stand und immer noch die Bettdecke in der einen Hand hielt. Wie gebannt starrte er auf Johns Erektion.

 

„Ich denke... eine... Demonstration wäre angebracht“, sagte Sherlock schließlich langsam.

 

„Eine... was?“, fragte John verständnislos.

 

„Du möchtest es doch sicher sehen“, fuhr Sherlock zusammenhanglos - aber nun etwas eifriger – fort.

 

„Sehen?“, wiederholte John und kapierte immer noch nichts. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm endlich. „Dein... Piercing?“

 

„Was sonst?“, gab Sherlock mit mildem Spott zurück. „Denk doch einmal ein bisschen mit, John. Ja? Wenigstens heute? Natürlich mein Piercing! Was denn sonst? Willst du es sehen?“

 

„Gott, ja!“, keuchte John sofort und ohne nachzudenken.

 

Sherlock lächelte zufrieden. „Und danach... wenn du es ausführlich... betrachtet hast - Mir ist an deiner Meinung als Arzt natürlich sehr gelegen – vielleicht wäre dann noch eine kleine Demonstration angebracht...“ Wie beiläufig begann Sherlock an dem Gürtel seines Bademantels herum zu nesteln. „Ich könnte mir denken, dass meine Erfahrungen zum Thema Selbstbefriedigung für dich von Interesse sein könnten.“

 

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille. Die beiden Männer sahen sich nur an. Verschlangen sich förmlich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken. John glaubte fast, die Luft zwischen ihnen begänne zu flirren. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und auch Sherlocks Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ein wenig rascher als es für ihn üblich war.

 

Dann leckte sich John über die Lippen und durchbrach das Schweigen mit heiserer Stimme: „Worauf wartest du eigentlich noch? Du könntest schon lange nackt und bei mir im Bett sein.“

 

Sherlocks Lächeln vertiefte sich, wurde dunkler, heißer, verführerischer. Er seufzte leise. Es klang zufrieden.

„Immer sofort auf den Punkt. Das ist mein John.“ Die schlanken Finger lösten den Gürtel des Bademantels und der opulente Stoff glitt mit einem sanften Rauschen von Sherlocks Körper und sammelte sich auf dem Boden in einer weißen Woge um seine Füße. Obwohl sich John noch vor wenigen Sekunden nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als Sherlock zu sehen... sich an seiner Nackheit ergötzen zu können, so spielte es jetzt eigenartigerweise keine so große Rolle mehr. Wie zuvor der Bademantel, glitt nun Johns Blick bewundernd über die helle Haut... die zwei kleinen, rosigen Brustwarzen... die schlanken, sehnigen Beine... den schmalen Streifen dunkler Haare, der unterhalb des Bauchnabels begann und oberhalb einer wundervollen, halbsteifen Erektion endete.

Aber all das verlor ein wenig an Bedeutung, verblasste hinter Sherlocks Worten.

 

' _Mein John_ ', hatte Sherlock gesagt. Und John hatte nichts – aber auch schon gar nichts daran auszusetzen.  _Mein_ John. Es klang wunderbar.

 

„Sag' es nochmal“, forderte John und Sherlock legte seine Hand so sanft an Johns Wange, dass er für einen Moment vergaß zu atmen und staunend in diesen quecksilbrigen Augen ertrank, die so warm auf ihn hinabsahen.

 

„Mein John“, wiederholte Sherlock leise, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste ihn... lang, sanft... weich... warm... süß... mit geschlossenen Lippen. Keusch und sündig und verheißungsvoll zugleich. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, kniete sich Sherlock zu ihm auf das Bett, nahm Johns Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine, führte sie über seine Hoden und noch weiter bis...

Ein hungriges Seufzen strich über Johns Lippen als seine Finger den metallenen Ring mit der kleinen Kugel ertasteten. Behutsam befühlte er den Stichkanal, schob den Ring ein wenig hin und her, spürte, wie ein Beben Sherlocks Körper durchlief und hielt inne.

 

„So gut?“, fragte er leise. Sherlock nickte stumm. Seine dunklen Locken kitzelten Johns Wange, sein Atem heiß und feucht an seinem Nacken.

 

Eine sanfte Berührung von vollen, warmen Lippen an seinem Ohr, dann löste sich Sherlock von ihm. Kniete neben ihm mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Matratze, Johns Hand immer noch zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln. Seine Zähne gruben sich für einen kurzen Moment in seine Unterlippe.

 

„Zieh' daran“, forderte er heiser.

 

„Sicher?“, hakte John nach. 

 

Sherlock nickte und befeuchtete seine Unterlippe. „Zieh' daran... und sieh', was passiert.“

 

Dem halb-arrogantes Lächeln, gepaart mit einem verruchten Blick aus wirkungsvoll gesenkten Augenlidern hatte John nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er nahm den Ring mit der Kugel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und übte einen leichten, aber stetigen Zug aus. Die Reaktion fiel ziemlich spektakulär aus.

 

Sherlocks Rücken bog sich durch, sein ganzer Körper streckte sich, erschauerte, ein langgezogenes, lustvolles Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, seine Hüften zuckten, seine Erektion schwoll an und zuckte. Ein klarer Tropfen bildete sich an der Spitze seiner harten Männlichkeit.

 

„Fuck“, flüsterte John. Es klang ein wenig ehrfürchtig.

 

„Nochmal!“, verlangte Sherlock.

 

„Das ist es also, was du tust, wenn du...“, wollte John wissen und schluckte krampfhaft. Seine Kehle war plötzlich wie ausgedörrt und sein steifes Glied brachte sich pulsierend wieder in Erinnerung.

 

„Auch“, antwortete Sherlock kurzangebunden. „John! Nochmal!“

 

Quengeln? Nein, darauf würde John nicht hören.

 

„Aha“, machte er nur und spielte ein wenig mit seinen Fingerspitzen an dem Ring herum bis Sherlock leise wimmerte. „ _Auch_? Du machst also noch andere Sachen?“, fragte er in aller Seelenruhe.

 

Ein aufgebrachter Blick – in den sich auch ein Fünkchen Anerkennung mischte – traf ihn. Doch dann erschien ein wahrhaft diabolischer Gesichtsausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht und er neigte sich zu John hinunter. „Normalerweise...“, wisperten seine Lippen an Johns Ohr, „Normalerweise... hänge ich ein oder mehrere Gewichte daran... zuhause habe ich einige davon... manchmal an einer Kette... freischwingend... bei jeder Bewegung... auf Händen und Knien... das ist... ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl... aufwühlend... mit ausgesprochen intensiven... Orgasmen...“

 

Jetzt war es an John, zu wimmern. Das Bild welches Sherlock hier vor seinem geistigen Auge entwarf, war über alle Maßen anregend... erotisch... obszön... allein der Gedanke... Sherlock... auf allen Vieren... eine Hand zwischen seinen Beine... fieberhaft über seinen harten Schwanz reibend... und zwischen den bebenden Oberschenkeln... die empfindlichen, prallen Hoden... und dahinter... das Piercing... eine kurze Kette und ein schimmerndes Gewicht... wie ein Pendel in heftiger Bewegung... jede Schwingung ein neuer Impuls der Lust... der Ekstase...

 

Verlangen stieg in John hoch. Unbändiges Verlangen. Er packte Sherlock, stieß ihn rücklings auf das Bett, drückte seine Beine auseinander und legte sich dazwischen.

 

„Okay?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme und es klang ein wenig nach Betteln.

 

Sherlock sah ihn an. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die dunkel waren vor Lust. Er nickte. „Ja...“, flüsterte er und der Klang seiner tiefen Stimme glitt wie Samt und Seide über Johns Haut.

 

„Okay“, sagte John halb zu sich selbst, hob behutsam Sherlocks Hoden an, senkte seinen Kopf und leckte mit seiner Zunge über den glänzenden Ring. Sherlock stieß einen kleinen, spitzen Schrei der Überraschung aus und spreizte seine Beine noch mehr. John schloss seine Lippen um Piercing und Haut und saugte sanft daran. Das kehlige Röcheln, welches Sherlock dabei hören ließ, war Musik in Johns Ohren und er saugte noch ein wenig mehr.

 

Eine Hand tastete flatternd nach seinem Kopf, John hörte auf zu saugen und leckte mit breiter Zunge über die weiche, erhitzte Haut, spielte mit seiner Zungenspitze an dem Ring, bis Sherlocks Hand wieder verschwunden war und nun eindeutig damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst zu befriedigen.

 

Wie lange John zwischen Sherlocks Beinen kauerte und sich intensiv mit dessen Piercing beschäftigte, wie oft er daran saugte, es mit seiner Zungenspitze neckte oder einfach nur darüber leckte... er hätte es nicht sagen können. Aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er es so sehr genießen würde. Sherlocks unaufhörlichem Seufzen und Stöhnen nach, schien dieser mehr als nur ein wenig Gefallen an Johns Bemühungen zu finden und als die unbestimmten, kehligen Laute, die er bislang ausgestoßen hatte, allmählich in deutliches Betteln übergingen, da wusste John, dass es nun nicht mehr allzu lange dauern konnte.

 

„Oh Gott, John... das ist... das ist... oh mein Gott... ja, mach das nochmal... ja... saug' daran... noch mehr... noch... Ooooohhhhh... Mmmmmh... Mmmh... Mmh...“

 

Johns eigene Hüften versuchten, durch Pressen gegen die zu weiche Matratze, sich etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so erregt gewesen. Noch nie hatte er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt so leidenschaftlich herbeigesehnt. Bald... versprach er sich selbst. Bald... sobald Sherlock abspritzen würde...

 

Endlich zitterten Sherlocks Beine, verkrampften sich schließlich, sein ganzer Körper streckte sich... die Bewegungen seiner Hand wurden immer schneller...

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm John den Ring zwischen seine Zähne und zog.

Er spürte das erste Zucken... das Atem-Anhalten...

Er zog ein zweites Mal.

 

„AAAAAAaaaahhhh! JA! JA! JA!“, schrie Sherlock und in seiner Ekstase schien sein ganzer Körper zu pulsieren.

 

John richtete sich auf, sah gerade noch, wie das letzte Sperma über Sherlocks Finger lief und wie seine andere Hand immer noch an seinen Nippeln zupfte.

Mit seiner einen Hand stützte sich John über Sherlock ab, mit der anderen Hand schob er hektisch seine Unterhose ein wenig tiefer, griff nach seiner quälend harten Erektion und bevor er noch irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, als seinen Schwanz in der Hand zu halten, brach sein Orgasmus einfach so aus ihm heraus.

Es hätte beschämend sein müssen, einfach so zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, ohne jede Reibung, ohne jedes Streicheln, doch es war einfach nur geil. John kniete über Sherlocks verschwitztem, nacktem Körper, hielt seine pochende Männlichkeit in der Hand und sein Erguss mischte sich mit Sherlocks Sperma auf dessen heller Haut und Sherlock sah zu ihm auf, als ob ihm noch nie etwas Besseres widerfahren wäre.

 

Als das Feuerwerk in seinem Nervensystem zu Ende war, gab Johns Arm nach und er fiel wie ein gefällter Baum auf die Matratze. Er landete halb neben Sherlock und halb auf ihm, doch der schien sich nicht daran zu stören, sondern zog ihn noch ein wenig mehr in seine Arme.

 

„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht, oder?“, brummte John an Sherlocks Schulter.

 

„Hm?“

 

„Du hast mit Absicht ' _vergessen_ ' dein Piercing raus zunehmen“, verdeutlichte John.

 

Sherlocks Finger zogen träge Kreise auf Johns Rücken. „Möglicherweise“, räumte er ein.

 

„Du konntest nicht auf ein normales Date mit mir gehen, hm?“, fragte John. „Kino? Ein Spaziergang im Park? Von mir aus auch ein Essen bei Angelo's?“

 

„Das tun wir doch schon von Anfang an, John“, erklärte Sherlock nachsichtig. „Und da das dritte Date üblicherweise Sex bedeutet...“

 

„Du hast schon wieder die Cosmo gelesen“, beschwerte sich John. „Ich hab dir schon hundert Mal gesagt...“

 

Doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren. „hielt ich es nach dem 38. Date für an der Zeit in Sachen Sex etwas zu unternehmen.“

 

„38?“ John wollte es empört ausrufen, doch ein Gähnen verhinderte dies. „Was hast du denn alles als Date gewertet, du Spinner?“ 

 

„Die Tabelle liegt zuhause, ich kann sie dir zeigen, wenn du willst.“

 

John seufzte ergeben. „Natürlich hast du eine Tabelle. Aber: der Mord an dem Filmvorführer zählt nicht als Kinobesuch“, stellte er richtig. „Und eine Verfolgungsjagd zu Fuß durch den Hydepark ist auch kein romantischer Spaziergang.“ Er hielt nachdenklich inne. „Andererseits... auf eine völlig verdrehte Art und Weise macht es irgendwie Sinn... vielleicht waren es ja doch Dates.“

 

„Das habe ich doch gleich gesagt“, warf Sherlock in seinem üblichen Ich-wusste-von-Anfang-an-dass-ich-Recht-hatte-Tonfall ein.

 

„Jaja... schon gut“, lenkte John ein. „Jetzt interessiert mich eigentlich nur noch eines... wie lange hast du dieses Piercing schon?“

 

„Auch wenn dich das in deinem Ego verletzt... ich habe es schon vor deiner Zeit machen lassen. Lange vor deiner Zeit.“

 

„Mmmhhh...“, machte John einsilbig. Er war kurz davor einzuschlafen.

 

„Allerdings wäre ein weiteres Piercing eine wirkliche Bereicherung. Ich denke da an ein _Apadravya_. man sagt, es würde die Prostata des Partners wirklich...“

 

„Für dich oder für mich?“, fragte John schläfrig aber nicht uninteressiert.

 

„Darüber können wir später reden“, sagte Sherlock. „Schlaf jetzt, John.“ Und wieder zierte dieses verdammte, feine Lächeln sein Gesicht als er John zärtlich auf die Schläfe küsste.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

**ENDE**

 

*********************************************************

 

<https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piercing#Piercings_bei_Sicherheitskontrollen_.28Metalldetektor.29>

 

[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apadravya ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apadravya)

 

[ https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guiche-Piercing ](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guiche-Piercing)

 

[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guiche_piercing ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guiche_piercing)

 

[ https://static.wixstatic.com/media/8a35d6_e2d9301f03a84dd2ad2dbb4ddd019e0f.jpg/v1/fill/w_458,h_611,al_c,lg_1,q_80/8a35d6_e2d9301f03a84dd2ad2dbb4ddd019e0f.jpg ](https://static.wixstatic.com/media/8a35d6_e2d9301f03a84dd2ad2dbb4ddd019e0f.jpg/v1/fill/w_458,h_611,al_c,lg_1,q_80/8a35d6_e2d9301f03a84dd2ad2dbb4ddd019e0f.jpg)

 

[ http://starrysummer-nights.tumblr.com/post/145730301239/day-10-secret-piercing-no-est-relationshipthe#notes ](http://starrysummer-nights.tumblr.com/post/145730301239/day-10-secret-piercing-no-est-relationshipthe#notes)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cover

...und noch ein selbstgebasteltes Cover...

 


End file.
